Automatic test equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device tested by ATE is referred to as a device under test (DUT).
ATE typically includes a computer system and a testing device or a single device having corresponding functionality. Pin electronics are typically part of the testing device. Pin electronics includes drivers, comparators and/or active load functionality for testing a DUT. The drivers provide test signals to pins on the testing device.
ATE is capable of providing different types of signals to a DUT. Among these signals are the test signals noted above, which are used during testing of the DUT (e.g., to test the DUT). One test that may be performed by the ATE on a DUT relates to jitter tolerance. In particular, the ATE determines how much jitter a DUT can tolerate before failing. To perform this test, jitter is inserted into ATE test signals, which are then provided to the DUT. The ATE receives measurements back from the DUT, which may be used to determine how the DUT reacted to the jitter. For example, if a measurement is within a predicted range or tolerance, the DUT is operating properly in the presence of the jitter. If the measurement is outside the predicted range or tolerance, the DUT is not operating properly in the presence of the jitter.
The ATE may be programmed, during manufacture, with data that is used to add a predefined amount of jitter to a test signal. A user of the ATE may select an amount of jitter to add to a signal, and the ATE retrieves the appropriate data, and generates a test signal that includes the selected amount of jitter. To address inherent inaccuracies in its circuitry, the ATE is typically calibrated prior to programming. That is, output jitter of the ATE is determined as a function of input jitter. The relationship between the two is used to determine the data that is programmed into the ATE.